Watch My Back, Not Yours
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: Summary: "We're just going to have some fun", Alex grinned widely. "What.. What do you mean by fun", stutters Spencer, backing away as dread sweeped through her veins. What happens to Spencer when something dreadful happens to her at homecoming, and there's only one certain boy who can save her? Trigger Warning!: Rape, Violence and nature language. Spoby, Spanna, Sparia , Spemily


_What would happen if homecoming took a turn for the worst for Spencer, though maybe there's someone who can help her before it's too late..._

 **Trigger Warning!!! Rape, abuse, violence and mature language**

"Why don't we go up to the Chem lab? It's quiet up there", Toby said quietly, looking at Emily's frantic face. He really just wanted to leave to escape the gaze of the kissing couple making out on the bench. As well as how loud it was, maybe Emily was right, it's not really his 'scene', but he was happy to be able to go with her. Most guys would have loved to snag a hot gay girl to the dance for some popularity, but for Toby, he was just glad he had a actual friend.

Her brown eyes searched his, "sure, it's loud down here anyways". Emily smiled and walked with him up the stairs and away from the blasting music.

 **Meanwhile**

"That was fun", smiled Alex, grabbing Spencers hand away from the fortune teller, Spencer giggled quietly, looking into his eyes, "It was".

"But I've got something funner", he said, giving her a award winning smile. Spencer didn't know, but she could sense something strange about him, though she decided to not speak it.

"Ughh okay", she chuckled awkwardly. "Come with me", he said quickly, gripping her hand tightly and running with her up the stairs.

Unfortunately for her, she was totally unaware of what his definition of 'fun' was. "Where are we going Alex", she asked loudly as they ran in front of the second chemistry lab, one of Spencers favourite places.

"I said we are going to have some fun", he said through gritted teeth. Spencer felt a cold rush of dread sweep through her veins, "wh- what do you mean by fun", she stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Get Inside!", he ordered loudly, making Spencer freeze up, she felt tears behind her eyes, her heart raced almost out of her chest and she had never felt so scared.

"GET INSIDE!", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **Meanwhile**

"So this is what it looks like a night", Emily whispered, dodging the desks, she heard the steps of Toby behind her, she knew he wasn't bad, or killed Alison, not at all.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?", he asked gently, she could tell he was trying hard not to say the wrong thing.

"I was just upset... That's all", Emily said, fixing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Was it about Maya", he asked, she felt he would be one of the only people who would respect her being gay, but Toby said he was different too, he wasn't gay, but understood what it felt like to be disrespected, they were both beautifully unique.

"No...", she said, looking down at the ground, she didn't want to bother him with her problems. But his sympathetic smile said otherwise, "Yes...".

 **Meanwhile**

"Let Go!", Spencer shrieked as Alex dragged her inside by the wrists when she didn't obey him. "I said let me go", she cried louder, he stopped for a second, she knew if she used her time carefully she could run away, but before she could run she felt a huge blow across her left cheek.

Spencer fell to her knees as the world span for a couple of painful seconds, she felt a warm sensation on her mouth from her lip, he spilt it. She had never felt so terrified, ever.

"Take off your dress", he said calmly, "what", Spencer whispered, pain shooting through her mouth as she spoke, she now finally understood what 'fun' meant. "I said take off your dress you bitch!", he growled, Spencer knew if she didn't obey that he would do it... But he was going to anyway right.

"What if I don't", Spencer cried, trying to sound strong, she didn't understand a bit, how could he act so nice, loving and caring and then do this all at once.

"Then I'll do it for you", he smiled, but not a nice smile, a bad smile... A psychopaths smile. He then ran and pushed her to the ground, "No!", she whined and cried. She tried to scream when she saw the pocket knife in his left hand, but he held her too tight.

He gripped the knife hard a slashed it across the top part of her silver, metallic dress. It only scrapped her skin lightly, but she could still feel the blood slowly leaking out.

Though it wasn't that, that scared Spencer, Alex started ripping the dress until it showed her bare underware. She screamed loudly as he started to unbuckle his pants.

Spencer felt like she was going to throw up, but how could she when she could barely breath at all.

 **Meanwhile**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it", Toby smiled, sitting next to Emily. "Are you sure it wouldn't bother you", Emily whispers, she feels a connection with Toby, one that you only get with the bestest friends.

"It's just... Well I'm so scared to admit to-", Emily was cut off by the most bone racking scream, Tobys head went upright and so did Emily's. Toby then shot up and ran straight out of the room as Emily quickly followed behind him.

They were soon greeted by the most horrifying sight they had both ever seen. Alex on top of Spencer, raping her, her body beated, bleeding and bruised.

"Spencer!", Screamed Emily at the top of her lungs as Toby ran up and tackled a half naked Alex to the ground.

With one swift punch Alex was knocked to the ground out cold. Toby then quickly ran over to Spencer and cradled the traumatised, weak and panicking girl into his arms. Once Emily had overcame her shock she ran over to Toby and Spencer.

Much to Emily's surprise Spencer willing held onto Toby closely as he rocked her back and forth as she screamed in pain. Spencer had realised that Toby could not have physically hurt Alison in any possible way after tonight.

"Where does it hurt Spence", cried Emily hysterically. Spencer just screamed ten times louder clinging onto Toby while Emily cradled her upper body. "Shh it's okay", Cries Emily, "he- he raped me", Spencer hysterically stutters.

At that moment Emilys phone started buzzing loudly, "It's Aria", Emily sniffles, "take it and get help", Toby says, sounding more concerned than ever, they both didn't really seem to mind that Spencer was mostly naked, I guess it didn't really matter in this situation.

Spencer cried louder and louder and louder looking at her bloodstained bra and underwear sprawled out all over the floor along with teared parts of her dress.

"Hey Em, get out of there now!"

"No I can't Aria! Get your Mum and get here now!

"What?! Why are you crying! But you- you don't understand, Toby is going to hurt you

"No he's not, just come here now please and get your Mum

"Okay calm down! What's happened? Where are you?

"I'm in the chemistry lab! Get your Mum and hurry up please

"Okay, but what's wrong?

"Spencers in trouble, I've got to go okay?

"Okay bye! Your really scaring me Em.

"It's okay Spence, it's okay, helps on the way", Emily soothes, running her fingers down Spencers bruised and bloody face.

"Toby", Spencer crys, hugging him tighter. "Shhhh", he coo's, calming her down slightly.

"Oh my god!", a cry goes from behind them. Emily and Toby turn around too see Hanna and Aria, Spencer gets scared and screams louder as Toby makes an attempt to calm her down. Aria runs up hysterical and cups her face in her own hands.


End file.
